Electronic Subscriber Identification Modules (eSIMs) are implemented in mobile communication devices as hard-wired hardware circuits. For communication over a communication network, each eSIM utilizes a communication profile (eSIM-profile), which is assigned to an operator of the communication network. The communication profile determines the communication capability, such as a data volume for the mobile communication device equipped with an eSIM in the framework of a contractual relationship.
If a mobile communication device, for instance in the context of Internet of Things, has an eSIM, a profile is assigned to the eSIM, which defines for example a data volume for the eSIM according to a contractual relationship.